


Show Me A Little More

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-17
Updated: 2004-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom want's to show Orlando a little more but he doesn't know if that's what Orlando likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"Six in the right corner pocket." Billy called his shot as he leaned over the table. "Ha! I'm good." he laughed as he leaned back and lined up his next shot. "What ever. You know you are still going to lose." Orlando laughed back as he moved out of Billy's way. "Damn I thought I had that... mate you're messin' me up... Dom! Your shot, Dom!" Orli snapped in Dom's face. "Oh yeah, I got it mate." Dom jumped up to take his shot. Out of it, he missed completely, hitting nothing. "Well, on second thought," Orlando laughed, "My money is on you, Billy." "Yeah. Now you say that." Billy flipped Orli off with a grin. "Oh fuck you! I'm going to get another drink." said Orli as he walked off laughing.

"Dom.... Dom...? Hey! Dumbass? Are you alive?" Billy yelled at Dominic, waving his hand at him. "Oh... yeah, I'm alright... sorry I drifted off again." Dom stutters as he snapped out of it. "Yeah, well why don't you finish your game ya Dumbass." Billy laughed at Dom as he shot again, knocking the eight ball in the right side pocket. "What's wrong with you tonight? You out in the fucking hills?" Billy asked Dom. "I'm just thinking about stuff I guess, mate." Dominic answered. "That stuff wouldn't be Orli would it?" Billy looked at Dom for any clues, "Well? Would it?" "Well.... fuck...!" his answer trailed off. " You need to just get him and kiss him. And then I guess you will know." Billy replied to Dom's half answer. "I don't know mate. I don't think he is like that and then everything would be fucked up." Dom spilled out in one long trail of words. "You could play drunk and go about it like that... hell lad, I don't know. You just need to snap out of it." Billy leaned over to reset the balls for the next game. Orlando walked back up. "So, I play winner, heh?" He called out, setting his drink by Dom on the table. "Yeah, mate. You and Billy are up. I'm going for another drink." Dominic said as he got up, handing the pool cue to Orlando and heading towards the bar.

About two games later Dominic finally came back to the table. "You back so soon, mate? No action yet?" Billy joked with Dom. "You up for a round, Dom?" Orli asked, grabbing Billy's cue and handing it to Dominic. "Yeah, I'm up for one more." He replied, taking the cue. "You break." Orli said.

The game went back and forth for several minutes until Dom turned to walk around the table. Orlando was standing right in front of him, and their eyes locked for a moment before Dominic leaned in and kissed Orli. At first Orlando's body tensed and prepared to recoil, but then he leaned in and kissed Dom back in return. His hand shaking Orli slid it up around the back of Dominic's neck, almost driving Dom crazy.

Dom couldn't believe Orlando's reaction not could he believe the move he had made. Dominic's eyes opened just as the kiss ended, to look into Orli's eyes. Orlando couldn't believe himself. He didn't know what to say, neither did Dom. They stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment or two before Dom said. "I didn't know you where like this." "Neither did I," Orlando replied "but I like it so far." "Would you let me show you a little more?" Dominic asked with a sly smile on his face. As he started to lead Orlando to a booth in the back corner. "I think I would like that." Orli replied. He pulled Dominic leaned in again to kiss Orli, sliding his right hand over his shoulder and the other to the side of his head. Orlando's hands followed as one went to Dom's side and the other pulled Dom's head closer to him. Caught in the moment, Dom forgot everything and all his previous thoughts. He simply enjoyed the few moments that he spent exploring all his tongue and hands could in such circumstances. As Dom softly pulled away he looked at Orli, as if to find an okay or something more. Orlando felt a wave of uncertainty rush over himself. His thoughts ran together uncontrollably until his gaze met Dominic's and at that moment it was all okay. "Well that was nice." Orli whispered to Dom with a smile. "Yes it was, but this place is not really the greatest." Dom replied. "We could go to my place." smiled Orli, "It is only a few minutes from here." "I think that is a plan." Dom said as he stood up, pulling Orlando with him. "Let's go."

They both stood up, walked to the bar and told Billy that they were out for the night. Then they walked out of the bar to the parking lot, to where Orlando's car was. "Do you want to follow me in your car?" he asked Dom. "No, I rode with Billy." Dominic replied giving Orli a quick kiss before opening the passenger door and climbing in. "Let's go." Orlando smiled and jogged around the car to the driver's door and got in. He cranked the car, then sped off to his apartment.

They barely made it in the door before Orlando started kissing Dom again. Dominic's mind wandered off as Orlando pulled him over towards the couch. "What if... should I do this...? What am I..?" thoughts dashed through Dom's mind. Orli noticed Dom's distance and concern etched his face. "Are you alright, Dommie?" he asked. "Yes, I... are you alright?" "I'm fine, but I would like a kiss." Orli leaned in towards Dom, letting his lips softly caress Dominic's. Dom placed his hands behind Orli's head, pulling him closer to him. Their bodies pressed close together and Dom felt Orlando's erection through the thick cloth of his jeans, almost driving Dom past crazy. He slid his hands down to Orlando's belt as he started to undo the buckle, he whispered in Orli's ear, "Would you like me to show you a little more now?", the nibbled on Orli's earlobe bringing a soft moan out of him. "Is that a yes?" Dom questioned teasingly, "Because I could stop." Dominic pulled his hands away from Orlando, but did not get far. Orli pulled Dom back towards him. "Yes." Orlando whispered as Dom slid his hand back down to Orlando's belt buckle and unbuckled it as he gently pushed Orli back so that he was lying on the couch. He unbuttoned the button as he kissed Orlando once again and unzipped his jeans. Dom starts to work them down Orli's hips, not saying a word. Dom slid down Orlando's body until he grasped Orli's penis and started to work his hand up and down. Orli let out a slight moan as Dominic took him in his mouth, sucking him firmly. Orlando moaned again and dug his hands into the couch.

Dominic continued to slide Orli's member in and out of his mouth, but not wanting to finish him just yet. He slid back up Orlando's body to kiss him up his neck, to his ear once again. "Oh, please!" Orlando moaned, his body tense, as he reached for Dom's pants and undid them. Dominic only smiled as he ran his tongue around Orli's ear. Orlando reached back towards a drawer beside the couch and pulled out a bottle, then pulled Dom in with his other hand and kissed him. "I trust you." he whispered after the kiss. Dom, confused, looked at Orlando as Orli placed the bottle on his stomach. Dom looked and then smiled, "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, I think so." "I don't want to hurt you." Dominic cautiously replied as he slid completely out of his jeans with Orli's help, then out of his shirt. Orlando pulled Dom into a passionate kiss once again, while Dom moved his hand down and pored some of the lube into his other hand, then began running his hand up and down his erection. "This is going to feel strange." Dominic said before intensely kissing Orlando again.

Orli relaxed and drifted off into the kiss inspite of the fact that he could feel the first touch to his opening. Dom continued to kiss Orlando even more passionately to keep him relaxed as he inserted a finger into him and then another, and as he began to move them Orli closed his eyes and moaned louder than before. Orlando's body felt like it was going crazy. He opened his eyes to lock with Dominic's. "Are you sure?" Dom asked one more time. "Yes, I'm sure." Orli replied. "Let me know if you want me to stop." Dominic whispered, "Just relax." He kissed Orlando, again trying to distract him, but Orli whimpered, unable to hide his pain. "Just relax, it will pass." Dom reassured him, his face now etched with worry.

Orlando felt Dom when he started to move again, and instant pleasure rushed over him, causing the pain to disappear. Dom pulled back, then gently pushed forward again. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked, still concerned. "Yesssss." Orlando moaned softly. With that answer Dominic's movements quickened, but stayed gentle. Orli's back arched as he grabbed the couch again, "Oh Dom!" he moaned as Dominic took him in his hand. Dom's constant thrusting inside of him, added to the movements of his hand on Orli's member, drove Orlando over the edge. As he fought for another breath, Dom leaned in kissing Orli. Both men's bodies now tingling, Orlando, still breathing heavy, kissed Dom again. "Are you alright?" Dominic asked with slight smile. "Yes." Orli smiled back as he moved his hand down Dom's arm. Getting up, Dominic smiled and kissed Orlando once more. "Would you like to do upstairs?" Orli asked, smiling brightly. "That would be nice." Dom replied, kissing Orlando on the cheek after helping him stand. They both pull their boxers back on, then head up the stairs and into Orli's room. There are books and clothes covering his bed. Orlando shoved it all onto the floor. "Shit, mate, where do you sleep?" Dom laughed at Orlando's room, which is quite possibly messier than anything could ever be. "Oh, shut up." Orli laughed, kissing Dom again. Both men laid down beneath the coverlet and Orli rested his head on Dom's chest as they fell asleep.


End file.
